Josei wa umare te i nai
by Akai.Boshi
Summary: Sad version of the epilogue of my FanFick.Occurring pair: Ling Yao x Corniche Catharsis Elric-Yao ,my OC -dead marriage; Jasper Emmett Elric, my OC x Joanne Riel Carter-Elric, borrowed OC . This is best read in Evanescene-My Immortal


_**Szpital w Amestris. Był to mroźny,zimowy wieczór. 13 lutego 1920.Właśnie toczyła się walka o życie dwóch osób. Mimo,że szanse na uratowanie ich były nikłe. Mężczyzna miał przebite na wylot oba płuca, a kobieta była zraniona w okolicach serca. Gdy lekarze podejmowali kolejną z kolei próbę,niewiasta lekko uniosła wzrok.**_

_**-Nie traćcie czasu na nas...chcę by córka mojego pana się narodziła...Niech ona żyje...Ratowanie nas nie ma sensu...Nasza droga się już zakończyła...-powiedziała**_

_**-Chcemy by jej imię brzmiało...Rena...**_

_**Mężczyzna złapał żonę za rękę,po czym wyzionęli ducha. Lekarze jeszcze przez parę minut próbowali przywrócić akcję serca obojga. Dopóki do sali nie wbiegł marszałek. Mimo,że był w kwiecie wieku,nie utracił swojej urody. Często go było widać z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Cały Roy Mustang. Jednak teraz jego twarz wyrażała czystą wściekłość.**_

_**-Czy wy nie słyszeliście,co oni powiedzieli?!Że chcą,by ich córka żyła?!Jeżeli zaraz się za to nie weźmiecie,to i małe dziecko będziecie mieć na sumieniu!**_

_**Lekarze tylko posłusznie kiwnęli głową,po czym jeden z nich wziął do ręki skalpel. Innego sposobu,jak rozcięcie brzucha kobiety,nie było. Może jakby wytrzymałaby trochę dłużej, wydałaby dziecko na świat ostatkami sił. Ale jej dusza postanowiła odejść z duszą męża. Marszałek przyglądał się całej tej scenie ze zdenerwowaniem. Czuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Nie mógł patrzeć chłodno, jak rozcinają jego było uczennicę. Czuł,jak mu ziemia znika pod nogami. Po pewnym czasie lekarze wyjęli dziewczynkę. Była zdrowa. Ważyła prawie cztery kilo,a mierzyła 60 centymetrów. Miała czarne włosy po ojcu i zielone oczy po matce. Lekarze odcięli pępowinę,po czym podali zawiniątko marszałkowi. On wiedział,co z nią zrobić. Zaniesie ją do małżeństwa,która opiekowała się trójką starszego rodzeństwa. Do jednych z ludzi, którym najbardziej za życia ufali...**_

***

_**Minęło parę godzin,odkąd marszałek przyniósł Renę do małżeństwa Jaspera i Joanne Elriców. Nie mogli pogodzić się z tym,co się stało. Nie dość,że mają już dziecko,a drugie jest w drodze,to na głowę zwaliła jeszcze czwórka. Jednak z pewnych względów postanowili się nimi zająć przez pewien czas. Bo właściwie czego nie robi się dla rodziny. Gdy tylko Jasper wreszcie uśpił płaczącą Renę,wszedł do salonu,w którym przebywała jego żona.**_

_**-I jak się trzymasz?W końcu znałyście się od dzieciństwa...Mustang mówił,kiedy pogrzeb?**_

_**-Najprawdopodobniej za trzy dni. Mówiłam jej,by nie podejmowała się tej misji...Oboje by żyli...**_

_**-Joanne...mi też jest ciężko...Ona była moją kuzynką...**_

_**Blondyn przytulił się do żony. Z tej dwójki to on znosił gorzej śmierć kuzynki i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Spojrzał na kącik,w którym ich dzieci bawiły się z Jamie. Były wesołe,jakby nie wiedziały,że już nigdy nie ujrzą swoich rodziców. W końcu najstarszy z nich, Ching podbiegł do Jaspera. Mężczyzna wziął go na kolana,po czym mocno go przytulił. Ledwo co powstrzymywał się od płaczu. Skierował swój wzrok na żonę.**_

_**-Joanne...a może byśmy tak ich zaadoptowali? Ran Fan i Ming pewnie nie będą mieli czasu,by się nimi zająć. Nie możemy ich tak zostawić.**_

_**-A co będzie z Edem i Trishą?Oraz Aru i Mei?Myślisz,że oni to zignorują?Możemy się zająć Reną,ale Ching i Lan pójdą pod opiekę Alphonsa,a Ning do Edwarda. Dobrze?W końcu to była ich siostra.**_

_**Jasper spojrzał na żonę zaszklonymi od łez oczami. Rozumiał to. Ale nie chciał oddawać reszty dzieci. Za mocno był przywiązany do nich,by się z nimi teraz rozstawać. Gdy Joanne poszła zadzwonić do braci,blondyn wszedł z Chingiem do sypialni. By spojrzeć na Renę. Wyglądała tak niewinnie...Nie jest świadoma co się wokół niej dzieje...Że nigdy nie wymieni ani słowa ze swoimi rodzicami...Wtedy też coś postanowił. Zbudują razem z żoną dla niej prawdziwą rodzinę. Może i oni by się za to obrazili,ale blondyn nie chciał,by dziewczynka miała zniszczone dzieciństwo...**_


End file.
